The Second chosen One
by Mary Kaiba
Summary: We all know that yugi is the chosen one, but what if there was another that could be the chosen one? Please read and review!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did, Tea would fall of of a cliff

~~~~~~~

"No!" Isis screamed as a figure hidden in shadows grabbed her millennium tauk and disappeared.

*  *  *

One day two fifteen year-old boys were walking home from school in the city of Domino.  The first boy's name was Yugi Mouto.  He had his hair arranged into six large black spikes with magenta edges, and blonde wisps of hair arranged around his face.  Yugi was very short for his age, and if it were not for that, he would be almost normal.  Almost, Yugi is the possessor of the millennium puzzle, a magical golden puzzle from ancient Egypt.  This puzzle contains the spirit of the pharaoh that locked away the magic of the shadow games, an ancient game played by the pharos, in the seven millennium items.  When Yugi plays a popular card game, Duel Monsters, Yugi transforms into his taller alter ego, Yami Yugi.  The shadow games of ancient Egypt are very similar to modern day duel monsters.  

The second boy's name is Joey Wheeler.  He has blond hair that comes to a point at the top of his head.  Joey is Yugi's best friend and they do everything together.

Both Joey and Yugi are very good at Duel Monsters.  A while ago, the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus, held a tournament on his private island, duelist kingdom.  Joey placed second, and Yugi placed first.  By doing so, Yugi won the right to challenge Pegasus; he beat Pegasus and was given the title King of Games.

Suddenly, the sidewalk in front of them liquidized and a man in a turban appeared.  He was clearly from Africa because his skin was so dark.  He also has a millennium item, the millennium ankh.  The ankh allows its possessor to go into people's minds to judge them.

"Who are you?" asked Joey.

"Joey, this is Shadi, I met him at duelist kingdom," said Yugi.

"Oh," said Joey.

"I'm afraid, Yugi, that something terrible has happened," said Shadi.

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi as he began to worry.

"Something has happened to upset the balance in the shadow realm, on being now posses three of the millennium items."

"Yami Bakura!"

"Yes Yugi."

"Where is he now?"

"I was pursuing him and he fled to the shadow realm."

"Let's go."

"Wait," said Shadi, "We can't do this alone, we must ask for help from he who possesses the millennium rod."

"Who's that Yugi?" asked Joey.

"Kaiba," Yugi replied.

They started to walk down the street in the direction of the tallest building in Domino and Kaiba's company, KaibaCorporation.  A couple of security guards at the door stopped them.  They said that they were going to see Kaiba, but the guards said that he was in an important meeting.  Shadi used the power of his millennium scale to tell that they were lying and punished them.  As they began to walk up the stairs to Kiaba's office, Joey lagged behind.

"What's wrong, Joey," asked Yugi.

"I'm just not in the mood to be called a puppy dog.  I'll see ya at your grandpas game shop later." Joey replied.

"Okay."

Kaiba is fifteen, and is the CEO of KaibaCorporation, witch he inherited from his adopted father.  Kaiba is the Duel Monsters world champion and owns all three intact Blue Eyes White Dragons.  He has only been defeated three times, twice by Yugi and once by Pegasus.

"Yugi, Shadi," said Kaiba as they entered his office.

"We need your help," said Shadi, "Yami Bakura has stolen Isis's millennium tauk and fled to the shadow realm."

"Well then, let's go," said Kaiba as he grabbed his millennium rod.

"WAIT!" yelled Yugi, "Don't you think I should transform into Yami?"

"That's a good idea," said Shadi, "We may be there a while."

Suddenly, they were enveloped in a black cloud that transported them to the shadow realm.

"Where is he?" asked Yugi.

"That way," said Shadi pointing to Yugi's left.

As they began to walk, Kaiba's head started to hurt, but he decided not to tell the others.

~~~~~

Sooooooo, what do ya think?  Please review!!!  Keep on mind that this is my first fic, so be gentle!!


End file.
